Bitter
by dooyoo
Summary: Yuuram fanfiction. Wolfram is the root of the suffering of both Murata and Yuri who are lovers.


Sorry, this fan fiction will be out of story. Meaning, I'm merely borrowing the characters of Kyo Kara Maou ;;  
When reading this, forget all that there is about Maou and what not. :)

I know that I have another yuram fanfic to finish... but I was listening to a song and this plot ran across my mind and it began playing like a movie and i couldn't help but write it down. And I liked it

Anyways, enjoy

--

**Bitter  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Part I_

"Let me go, if I tell you I'm going to die… I'm going to die." Murata stated gritting his teeth.

"Why would you want to die? Life is so great, there is so many things to see… wont you reconsider?" I said nervously.

"Great? GREAT? I'm glad life is so great for you, as for me…" He chuckled coldly

"I'm going to make him suffer. I'm going to make him realize just what he did to me. I'll make him live with regret forever until he turns into nothing but dirt." Murata said as tears streaked down his cheeks. He looked like he would fall apart any time now.

"Come now, it can't be all that bad. If it's really that bad… I'm sure all that's left is for things to get better." I tried. It was a sad try that would not work but at least it bought some time for me to think of better reasons to stop him from jumping off this building

"You don't understand, because of him… my father…mother… brother, THEY ALL DIED!" He said frustrated.

"If it wasn't for him… they would still be next to me, here… breathing. I'll make him regret forever what he did to me. I'll make him never forget the cause of his actions. He murdered them! Like what he is about to do to me…. You tell Wolfram when you see him that it was him that caused me to be like this. That he's a murderer." He looked coldly at me as if I was wolfram who was the root of his pain.

"What if he doesn't care? What if he's glad that the only person that knows what he did wrong is gone forever? What if your death goes to waste? There are better ways than killing yourself!" I screamed.

Murata seemed to have stopped at my sudden comment and started pulling at his hair.

"Then what am I to do? Murder him? That would make me just the same. I don't want to die knowing that I'm the same kind of man he is." He said.

"Then how about if I promise you I'll catch him, I'll make him fall to his knees in front of you and beg for forgiveness!" I don't know if I could, but to stop him, I'll do anything.

Murata looked back at me and started laughing.

"You don't think I tried? Do you take me for a retard? How are YOU going to do that when we don't have even a single scrap of proof?" Murata said.

"I will." I said trying to show him how serious I was.

"I don't believe you." He turned his back to me.

"Murata, I love you. Please don't do this to me." I cried not knowing what to do.

"Sorry, but I have to. Goodbye." He tipped off the edge.

"NOOO!" I screamed. Everything seemed to move in slow motion I caught the end of his scarf but it simply slipped off his neck.

Everything seemed to play in slow motion. Murata was crying…. He was in pain… and I couldn't help him.

_Part II_

"He's a lucky boy, to have survived falling from the tenth floor…. Thanks to the gymnastics team who was moving their floor padding that day. But unfortunately, when he fell he suffered a heavy head injury. He is currently in a coma."

I balled the scarf in my hands, all this time… I was with him and I couldn't help him at all. I loved him so much… what kind of lover was I?

"Thanks doctor, for everything. Please continue to do your best to revive him to his normal self again" I said feeling the tears fall from my eyes.

I walked over to the hospital ward that Murata was in. He looked like he was peacefully sleeping like any other day.

"Were you so much in pain that you couldn't see me? Were you lying to me when you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life together with me?" I said wanting Murata to hear my voice. I cried burying my face on his chest. I could feel Murata's heart beat gently as he breathed in even quiet breaths.

"Won't you wake up for me?" I said shaking him.

"I promise that I will make Wolfram fall to his knees so don't die… even if it means bloodying my own hands…. Please. I love you so much, don't die." I grasped onto Murata's hand, it didn't grasp back.

"Murata...? Murata, answer me... please." I cried. I gritted my teeth scrunching up the scarf on the palm of my hands.

"Wolfram, I'll make you suffer for this. I promise to pay you back double for what Murata has suffered."


End file.
